the_james_emirzian_waldementer_gaming_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Napad
'''Napad '''is an 3D vertical side-scrolling space shooter game was designed and developed by Light Factory and published by Reflexive Arcade. It was space shooter themed in outer space that based from the game style of Galaga top-down shooter. The notable was developer the game includes little rare of products. It was mostly are classic shareware game from the another publisher had several some remains their products. Gameplay The gameplay is follows to Napad is to contains the control with mouse and keyboard in the outer space theme as possible to enemies waves by approaching from across of enemies ships waves. Players are usually to firing main weapons and power-ups additional weapons to objectives items has laser, rockets, pulzer gun and even further to more then items. The playfield into the 3D space theme like outer space. Simulated to training combat at the beginning the new game, Next waves at the advance levels. In the later levels, Some of these more then big enemies waves towards players from breaking throughout by approaching to othersides attempts in the ambushed waves. Towards at the end of levels reaches is boss levels. Napad features with the power-ups items and Save game data pick-ups system, Among these the levels are advanced to skills of shooting game are the ability to limited ammo of player weapons in refilled to pick up another power-ups that occurs refilled another path of weapons. Development Light Factory was designed and developed began to Napad in Outer space theme is game style of Galaga likely is based from the Sci-Fi shooter genre along with the hidden game developer to hidden gems of PC windows for indie game designer, which numbered are features these the save game data system in gameplay of levels wave and difference in waves from the example of the shooting game design. The developer team of small groups includes these All programming (Zoran Stupic), lead digital artist / 3D modeler (Petar Malic) and additional datacode (3 members) has subsequently been developer decided to publisher with Reflexive Arcade period of trial as part of the number publisher companies on several digitally direct internet PC game was released in Quarters 2006 and the another publisher has defunct game publisher of Spaceshooter.com Sincerely the publisher went off and offered that still currently publisher Napad was Doublegames and Games4win Publisher The publisher is brand product of Napad. Which may have been requirement for period services is varying as single game producing. in Which the product remaining of branded from initially have out of stock, It moved to the another publisher period around the companies brand product. Lists of the Publisher producing: Reception James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming is discovered to Napad an classic top down shooter from classic indie game shareware from outdated being the publisher was met with Napad with several some gameplay footage and game scores points is one of best things score 10 / 10 points, But it also was remaining the hidden gems of developer was Light Factory the hidden company played as Reflexive Arcade depeite with these the classic indie games is remembered of the shooting games spent the 10 years after the Napad hidden gems James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. listed in the numbered 53 in their "Top 200 Hidden Gems of Indie PC Windows Games" with also was game reviewed is among big number score of 10 / 10 points and noted impressed is: "Very enjoyable of outer space shooting game" along through from Youtube Gaming users reviewed with The Rarest Gamer. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. discovered to Napad Game, Got gave 5 out of 5 stars and game score points was 10 / 10 with anime character user for highly critics comments. * See the game reviewed pages onto more reviewed users Development Crew * See the game credits crew of development crew to Light Factory See also * Other site at James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. article on Napad External links *Napad product site at DoubleGames *Napad product site at Games4Win *Napad archive Spaceshooter.com